Touya's Sister Complex
by Satashi Li
Summary: R R Please! [One-shot]- Touya has a sister complex. So how does he react to when his little 'kaijuu' is going out with her childhood friend, Syaoran?


**Ohayo minna-san…so my other stories aren't that good ( though my friends says they like them, well their my friends aren't they? ) well at least it wasn't like this one story I read. It was titled "midnight lovers" and it had absolutely no quotation marks, numerous spelling errors, and it was just a run on sentence, no periods **_**anywhere.**_** If the author who wrote that story is reading this right now, I'm sorry but if you would please fix your mistakes then I would probably like to read it…?**

**Now for me, this one story "All Warmed Up Inside" shouldn't be on this site, so I have deleted it. Also for the people who reviewed on that story, trying to help me, well thanks and that goes for the one who private messaged me since they couldn't review again. **

**I just hope this story turns out good. R+R Please! I'd appreciate it, but if you say something mean, **_**I hate you**_**. **

**Disclaimer: **Sobs** I still don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does…they broke my shotgun…**

**Summary: Touya has a sister complex…so what does he react to when he finds out that his little 'kaijuu' is going out with her childhood friend, Syaoran…? **

**Ages:**

**Sakura, Tomoyo: 15**

**Syaoran, Eriol: 16**

**Touya, Yukito: 21**

"…" Speaking

'…' _Thoughts/Important words/Flashbacks_

… **Setting/ P.O.V. Change**

**Hope you enjoy this story and let me know if I still have errors. Oh remember one thing though, I Love Bacon. Okay story time. By the way, this is just a little one-shot idea that wouldn't escape my mind so if it isn't good…ah well…its not like I'm a pro author or anything. I would read other books but my mom won't let me buy books, I would read on my phone…what books do you suggest?**

* * *

**Touya's Sister Complex**

It was a summer morning. Sunlight beamed through the blinds of the Kinomoto Residence. Birds chirping their cute little songs. A breeze mixed in with the warm atmosphere of summer. All in all was peaceful until-

"HOEEEEEEEE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" An emerald-eyed 15 year old girl yelled while struggling to put on her uniform. She ran downstairs and gulped down her breakfast in minutes ( A/n: Damn she's in a rush ). She strapped on her rollerblades and skated to school.

Touya sighed. _'She'll never change' _he thought, but that's how he wanted it to be. He didn't want to lose his little sister like he lost his mother. So he is overprotective of her from anything. Though he couldn't protect her while she was capturing the Clow Cards and reincarnating them to make them the Sakura Cards. He growled at the thought. _'That gaki was with her.' _He remembered the day Syaoran tried to steal the clow cards.

_Flashback-Touya's P.O.V._

_I was sitting on a tree branch where it was close to Sakura's school. I knew something was going to happen to her…I need to wait first. _

_-10 minutes later_

_I saw Sakura and…a boy? 'WHO IS THAT GAKI AND WHY IS HE WITH SAKURA?!' My brain mentally screamed. I decided to wait until something happens. Still I listened to their conversation._

"_How do you know about the Clow cards?!" Sakura asked. Clow cards?_

"_That's none of you business. Now give them to me." The gaki forced. Sakura hesitated before covering her pocket and walking backwards. _

"_NO!" She yelled. "I see…there in that pocket."_

_He tried to grab it and that was the last straw. I jumped over the fence and went into a fighting stance. He let go and went into…a Chinese stance?_

"_You're Chinese?" I asked. He just glared at me. Until Yukito came…_

_Flashback ends_

Touya didn't realize he was late to work until his father spoke up.

"Touya don't you have work today?" Fujitaka asked. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock…_8:30am_…

"Damn it!" He gulped down his coffee and ran towards his working place. This time at the amusement park ( A/n: Uh the one where Sakura captured the void and it turned into the Hope card, yeah that one. )

* * *

Sakura was walking home, hand in hand with Syaoran.

"Syaoran do you think we should tell onii-chan?" Sakura asked.

"I guess, he would find out someday anyway." Syaoran said while shrugging. She frowned. "Won't he beat you up." Syaoran chuckled. "I can beat him."

They kept walking till they reached Sakura's house. The door swung open revealing Touya and Yukito.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed. He laughed. "Hi Sakura-chan." Touya was glaring at Syaoran as Syaoran glared back. They sweat-dropped. "Hoee…"

"What are you doing with my sister, gaki?" Sakura frowned.

"Syaoran is not a gaki….and were dating…" Touya's eyes widened. "NANI!?" Touya screeched. Yukito _and _Fujitaka had to hold him back so he wouldn't tackle Syaoran.

"YOU GAKI! WHY ARE YOU DATING MY LITTLE SISTER?!" The two men pulled him back into the house. They closed the door but still heard muffled screams.

"TOUYA CALM DOWN!" Yukito yelled. "Sakura can go with who she desires to date." Fujitaka said, calmly though.

More screams until they opened the door again.

A sigh escaped Touya's lips. "I'm…sorry and you ( Glare ) can date…Sakura…"

The couple smiled as Sakura lunged Touya and pulled him into a hug.

"Arigatou onii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She pulled away and pecked Syaoran on the cheek. "Sayonara, I'm going to give Kero some pudding." ( A/n: They know already. She told them um 1 year after she caught the Void. ) and with that she went upstairs as the rest went into the living room, leaving Syaoran with Touya.

"You better take care of Sakura. If you hurt her I swear I will kill you." Touya warned.

"I will. Besides if I hurt her, I would be ashamed of myself anyway. I love her." Syaoran eyes softened at the last thing he said.

"I love Sakura too. She reminds me of my okaa-san." Touya sighed. "Take care of Sakura." He reminded. Syaoran nodded and walked home.

He closed the door and walked to his room. Maybe that gaki isn't so bad after all…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So uh…was it good? I-I don't really know. Uh if I still have errors then…um tell me it and I will fix them. Erm…yeah so R+R please. Still working on that MeilinxSyaoran series. Its where Meilin has to leave you know um what episode was it? Anyways thanks for reading. But still…tell me some books to read so I have inspiration. Anyways, sayonara minna-san. **_

_**-Satashi Li**_


End file.
